Samurai Sentai Shinkenger : The Next Generation
by thetokugirl
Summary: Set in AU 17 years have passed since the last battle with Gedoushuu. Now, they're back. Our samurais have retired and they're leaving the world's destiny to the hands of the 19th generation of Shinkengers. Rated T for a few 'not so very strong' words.


The darn long one IS NOT MINE  
It's my sister's. She accessed my account.

Sorry you have to read that one

(ONORE, SIS!)

Anywho, this is mine. Shorter and lighter.

**I DO NOT OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS.**

**I OWN THE STORY.**

**(Set in AU)**

* * *

~Prologue

All of the Ayakashis that were defeated by the Shinkengers came back to life and started a large invasion. They destroyed buildings, killed innocent civilians and much more horrible things.

At the Shiba mansion, Gap Sensor chimed. "What! No way!" the gorgeous Mako said, shocked to hear the sensor again after one whole year. A kuroko took the map and displayed it to the red and pink samurais.

"At this rate, we still have to go. Call the others." the Lord of the Shiba House, Shiba Takeru said.

"Got it.", she replied. She grabbed her shodophone from her pocket and dialed the other samurais.

"Hello, Ryuunosuke? Are you there? We need you here!" Mako anxiously asked her fellow comrade. "What? Can't hear you! I'm fighting the Nanashi right now!" "What! Nanashi? Them too?" "I can't answer now! I'm busy! Why, you!" Ryuunosuke ended the call.

"What happened?" Takeru asked, concerned about his former vassal. "Nanashis are attacking the Tokyo. Ryuunosuke is already there." "He's all alone?" Takeru instantly got up from his seating.

"That I don't know. He hung up before I could ask him." she hurriedly answered. "Let's go!" Takeru ordered the Samurai of Sky, who is now his wife. "But what about the Ayakashis? We can't just leave the other places to be destroyed!" Mako seemed to protest his husband choice.

He sighed. "What about Chiaki? Or Kotoha? Can you get them?" "I'm calling them right now." The two other samurais went to study together after the final battle. Chiaki finally confessed his reason for overprotecting Kotoha. Turns out he did that because he loves her. "Come on, Chiaki. Answer it!", Mako is extremely worried about the others. "Yeah? Who's there? Sorry, but I'm busy right now!" Chiaki's voice is heard. Mako could hear the sound of people screaming for their lives.

"Chiaki, it's me!" Mako started a conversation. "Oh, nee-san. Why are you calling? I'm a _little _busy right now. Kotoha, watch out! Talk to you later, nee-san!" The conversation stopped, again. Mako could her the sound of a sword in the background. "They already got their place covered. Let's go, Takeru. Takeru nodded and both of them got out of the mansion.

Once they reached the location, Takeru ordered the kurokos to take the civilians to a safer place. "Stop right there, Gedoushuu!" Takeru warned the Ayakashi. Mako stood beside him, patiently waiting for him to finish.

"Ah, if it isn't the Shinkengers. Where are the others? Decided to give up because Gedoushuu returned?" a spider-like Ayakashi obnoxiously said to them followed by a laugh. "Let's go, Mako!" "Got it!" "Ippitsu sojo!" Both of them said at the same time.

The kanji characters 'Hi' and 'Ten' appeared infront of them, instantly grabbing their body. "No time to introduce ourselves. Let's just do what we can." Takeru spoke slowly, but loud enough for Mako to hear it. She tilted her head to Takeru and nodded.

Elsewhere, with Ryuunosuke;

(His POV)

'Damn! Why did they come out JUST now?', I asked myself. I pulled out the Kyotsu disk, or the Common Disk, used to summon personal weapons. My personal weapon would be the Water Arrow, a bow-like weapon. I hope this will hold the Nanashi for awhile. Man, they're numbers are increasing. I could've sworn there were just like 30 Nanashis.

Where did these guys come from? No matter. I still need to stop them. "Ikuze!", I shouted. With that, I took out the Ryu disc out. I put the disc onto the slot on the Water Arrow. "Waaahhhhhhh!", I blasted the damn thing and laser arrows went through the Nanashis' body. "Yoshi! Now to finish them."

I took the Inromaru, which was given from Tono-sama or Takeru Shiba from my back and inserted the Super Disk. I hold it above me and slowly bring it downwards. The thing let out a voice saying 'Super Disc'. I pressed a small button on top of it. Then, a white piece of robe-like cloth stuck to my body. I put the Inronmaru to my Shinkenmaru. 'Super Shinken Blue!'

With all strength I have, I wield my Shinkenmaru. The Nanashis are ready to attack me. 'Come on, Nanashi! At least after this has ended, I can consult with Takeru.' I said to myself.

I sliced, split and stabbed the putty soldiers. The big explosion seemed to clear all of those darned Nanashis. "Now, I need to talk to Tono-sama.", I mumbled to myself. Thank goodness there wasn't a single civilian harmed. I un-transformed and rushed to my car parked in an underground parking under a theater.

Somewhere in Chiba City, with Chiaki and Kotoha;

(Both perspectives. Chiaki's, then Kotoha's)

"Kotoha! Are you okay? You're hurt? Can you still fight?", I wanted to make sure she's fine. I mean, what would I do without her. "I'm fine, Chiaki. I can still fight. This wound doesn't hurt.", she insists. I took her hand and pulled her up.

"Good. Let's kick some ass!", I said cheerfully, hoping it would make her forget about the wound on her arm. Sure, I can't see it because we're already transformed.

"If there's Nanashi, there's got to be an Ayakashi. I wonder where could it be.", Kotoha guessed. She's right. But I doubt it. There's no sign of destruction caused by any Ayakashi, not yet.

PS : I'm still working on Kotoha's POV. It might take some time. Review so I can write better. :)


End file.
